


At Last

by syredronning



Series: Draws Extended [3]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-07
Updated: 2019-11-07
Packaged: 2021-01-25 04:11:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21350038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/syredronning/pseuds/syredronning
Summary: Draws missing scene - Leonard's and Daels first sex. Won't make much sense without having read the series at https://archiveofourown.org/series/4583. Unbeta'd, all errors are mine.
Relationships: Leonard McCoy / Original Female Character
Series: Draws Extended [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/10715
Kudos: 4





	At Last

It's not that Leonard's made it a conscious mission not to sleep with Dael. Of course, there are a dozen reasons why it feels wrong to him. Aside of her being too young (though definitely not inexperienced – she's probably had sex with more people of all genders than he's had) and being Chris' woman and somehow Jim's too (though he tries to ignore the latter), he just doesn't feel any particular erotic attraction to her. She's not his type, point. He was fine with being ordered to lick her once, she'd been hot and his brain might've been a little out of blood that day; he also could imagine letting her fuck his ass when he's on all fours but doesn't see the point when he could have Jim and Chris for that. But him fucking her… no thanks.

So somehow he doesn't get it at first when they end together anyway during that glorious, private foursome bonding party that centers on a bed large enough to fit in the entire bridge crew. The other two having left for a shower, they're in a lazy, friendly cuddle one second – and the next there's suddenly electricity between them, their bodies drawing close, their kisses turning frantic, her fingertips on his hard nipples, his thumb on her clit with some more fingers inside her slick warmth. For a moment they look at each other in question – after all those moments that Chris and Jim had tried to push them together, do they really want this or is it only the idea of having to do it? but then the dam breaches and they fall all over each other, trying to get as close as possible. He's both happily surprised and strangely shocked to find that in sex, they fit together better than in everyday life. She's a responsive partner, perfectly signaling when he's doing something particularly arousing, and seeing her getting so turned on by his actions is pushing him towards his own climax in no time. Feeling her body coming to life under his administrations changes his whole perception of her, turning sex with her into a revelation, the magic spark that changes his acceptance of her into a full-fledged case of love.

Later when they lay side by side, he caresses her tattooed face, marveling at her bright eyes and unusually easy smile, proud to having contributed to make her happier. He's gotten it now; her desire for him that he'd known was there but that he had never been able to acknowledge before, combined with her need for being fully accepted in this foursome and not just as someone else's partner. She shouldn't have needed sex with him to feel secure in her place, not after all the four of them have gone through together at this point, but she had and he's glad he's gotten around to closing that last gap. She's marvelous and beautiful in her own, unique way, and he tells her in these exact words, making her face brighten up in a way that makes Chris and Jim a little jealous when the two return from their lengthy shower. And of course, they feel terribly cheated out of the show they'd wanted for years.

Dael and Leonard still usually don't have sex with each other but sometimes they lean over their men and kiss, just because.


End file.
